


you gotta bulletproof heart, i've gotta hollow point smile

by cobblestaubrey



Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2020 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Day 4, F/F, Fairy Tale woo, Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week 2020, pprpw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestaubrey/pseuds/cobblestaubrey
Summary: "'Whoa, whoa, okay, have you ever held a sword before?''I have held a lot of heavy sticks that looked like swords.'The knight laughs, pulling her sword back slightly, to Beca’s dismay. 'I’m gonna let you use the sword, but I gotta show you the proper way to hold it, okay?'Beca doesn’t like being condescended, but she really wants to hold this pretty woman’s sword, so she deals with it. "Or the one where Beca is a Princess and Stacie is a knight.
Relationships: Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell
Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701769
Kudos: 42





	you gotta bulletproof heart, i've gotta hollow point smile

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, the title is from Bulletproof Heart by My Chemical Romance, but I switched the little words because it fit better.
> 
> Day 4 of Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week: Fairy Tale!
> 
> I feel like these keep getting worse LOL but whatever! Here ya go, my FIRST attempt at Steca!

Beca didn’t even  _ want _ to be a Princess. She’d much rather be a knight in shining armor or some shit and kill a dragon. 

No, her dad  _ had _ to be the king and she  _ had _ to be the Princess of the kingdom of Barden. This legit sucks. 

The knights of the round table refuse to give her a sword to practice with, and it pisses her off that just because she’s a girl means she’d be a bad knight.

That all changes one day when she sees a new knight take off their helmet, and the hair is just a  _ little _ too long to be another douche-y guy.

When the knight turns around, Beca catches her breath, because holy  _ shit _ can girls like girls? Because Jesse Swanson thinks they belong together, but Beca thinks she might belong with this girl. 

Ew, that was cheesy. She doesn’t know where these sudden  _ feelings  _ have come from, but the way this girl is looking at Beca makes her heart leap into her chest. She sputters a bit, before the knight comes over and goes down on one knee. 

Beca’s eyes dart around, because  _ what the fuck, what do I do? _

“Princess, it’s an honor,” the woman says, head bowed. “Your kingdom called upon me, and I could not refuse an opportunity to meet you.”

Beca raised an eyebrow. “You agreed just so you could meet me?”

The knight’s eyes widen, and she backtracks quickly. “I mean- I  _ also _ came to defend all of your people! Your kingdom may soon be under attack, and you-- your  _ people _ might be at risk!”

“Well,  _ my people _ are glad you’re here.” Beca says, reaching out for the knight’s hands to pull her up. She’s almost half a foot taller than Beca, and Beca cannot resist checking her out, even though it’s a useless move because she’s wearing armor. 

Beca notices she has a sword tucked into her side and her eyes light up.

The knight smirks. “Like what you see?”

Beca completely ignores the innuendo and nods, pointing towards your sword. “You have a sword.”

“Or am I just happy to see you?”

“What-- I don’t--” Beca sputters, not so used to the boldness of this knight. She’s also not used to _enjoying_ the boldness, either.

The knight laughs. “I’m just messing with you.” She unsheathes the sword, and Beca notices writing on the hilt. “It’s a Conrad original.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that.”

“That’s why it’s an  _ original _ .” The knight smirks, holding out her hand. “Anastasia Conrad. You can call me Stacie.” She winks, and Beca feels it through her body.

“Did you-- did you  _ make _ this?” 

“Ha! No, my father did. I would have probably died trying.” 

“Well it’s gorgeous.” Beca says, still unable to take her eyes away from here.

“You wanna try it?” Stacie asks, moving the sword closer to Beca.

The shorter girl’s eyes go wide, and her jaw drops. This might be the moment she’s been waiting for. Of  _ course _ the only person who would let her wield a sword is another woman.

Beca realizes she’s just been staring for too long so she quickly jumps into action. “Yes! Yes, I want to hold your sword and maybe hit something with it.”

Stacie’s eyes go wide. “Whoa, whoa, okay, have you ever held a sword before?”

“I have held a lot of heavy sticks that looked like swords.”   


The knight laughs, pulling her sword back slightly, to Beca’s dismay. “I’m gonna let you use the sword, but I gotta show you the proper way to hold it, okay?”

Beca doesn’t like being condescended, but she  _ really _ wants to hold this pretty woman’s sword, so she deals with it. 

So Stacie spends the afternoon showing her the correct way to hold the sword with two hands (because Beca cannot, for the life of her, hold the sword with one hand), the different ways you can attack your enemy, and the best way to stop yourself from swinging to hard, missing, and hitting yourself with the sword.

Beca is proud of herself, because she only dropped the sword, like, twice, and she didn’t even accidentally kill herself or Stacie. 

“So, Princess,” Stacie starts, and it sounds less like a title when the tall girl says it. It sounds more like a pet name, and Beca can get behind that. Stacie begins taking off her armor, and Beca can’t help the way her eyes roam the girl’s body. “Do you live in that big castle all alone?”

“Uh, my dad lives with me. He’s like forty rooms away, though.”

“That’s it? No Prince?”

Beca snorts. “ _ Definitely _ no Prince.” 

Stacie gives her a wolfish grin, placing her sword back in her sheath. “Well, all this sword swinging has  _ really _ worked up my appetite.”

Beca’s not sure how the conversation went from Princes to food, but she shrugs and says. “We can have the kitchen maids make us something. It’s mostly just bread, but I think we might be having cod tonight.”

Stacie’s eyes lit up, momentarily forgetting her attempts to seduce the princess. “Cod?”

“Yeah, I mean, I know it’s kinda snobby, but it’s pretty good.”

Stacie follows Beca to the kingdom, where Beca shows Stacie all the obnoxious silverware on the communal table. Beca rolls her eyes, explaining about how she’s forced to eat with a bunch of wealthy people every night and hates it. Stacie says they could always steal a couple of pieces of bread and run back to Beca’s room. 

Beca seems nervous, but obliges, because she just wielded a sword not too long ago, so she’s kind of a badass-rebel now. 

Stacie waltzes into Beca’s room as soon as she knows which door leads to it, even though Beca tries to explain that maybe they  _ shouldn’t _ go in there, because--

“Holy shit, this place is huge.”

Beca cringed, pinching the bridge of her nose with two of her fingers. “I know, it’s stupidly big, and I hate it, but I promise I’m not a snobby bitch or whatever.”

Stacie laughed, and Beca looked up at the sound. “You think I haven’t figured that out already?” 

Beca shrugs, blushing, and takes a big bite of one of the loaves of bread Stacie and she stole. The crumbs get all over her face and her clothes, and she looks down to brush them off. She can’t, however, because both of her hands are filled with bread. 

Before Beca can figure out what to do, Stacie walks over and smirks, brushing her fingers over the sides of Beca’s mouth. The shorter girl looks up, and she realizes her jaw has sort of dropped, and that she should fix that because she’s still chewing bread.

She swallows,  _ loudly _ , and Stacie laughs a little. Beca can’t help but love the sound, subconsciously leaning into the hand Stacie has left on her cheek. 

“Are you sure there’s no Prince?” Stacie whispers, and Beca inhales sharply at the serious look on her face, contrasting the softness of her voice.

“I don’t think there ever will be.” Beca breathes out, and Stacie’s shoulders relax.

Stacie looks away, quirking her mouth to the side. “I know you may have only met me today, Beca…” she trails off, trying to force herself to look Beca in the eye. “But I’ve wanted to know you since I heard of you.”

Beca quirks a brow, and the taller girl laughs. “You’re a princess, Beca. How could I have not heard your name? The loner, the pain in the King’s ass…” Beca laughs, hitting her shoulder. “The take-no-shit Princess. What a dream.”

“Did… Did I live up to expectations?”

Stacie shakes her head and Beca doesn’t know whether to be disappointed or annoyed after that speech. “You were more.”

Beca hates cliches, but Lord was that smooth. She leans up on the tip of her tippy toes, barely able to keep herself up right. Stacie pushes her back and leans down, and Beca internally thanks her because she was not going to be able to hold herself up long enough for this.

Stacie’s lips meet hers, and now she sort of understands all those stories she’s been hearing about Princes running away with maids and knights rescuing women locked in towers. True love’s kiss sounded like some sort of plague to her, but in this gigantic-ass bedroom, all she cares about is Stacie in the moment. 

This may not be anyone’s ideal future for her, but she can’t be bothered to care when this woman let her wield her sword, steal a bunch of bread, and kiss her in her snobby castle. 

That seems like a good enough story to tell some kids. 


End file.
